The invention relates to a spinning or twisting machine which has a plurality of spindles arranged in a row next to one another, each of the spindles being driven by a separate electric motor, and their bearings, together with the electric motors, being arranged in a spindle rail designed as a longitudinal duct.
In the case of a known spinning or twisting machine of the initially mentioned type (German Patent Document DE-A 28 45 933), the two front-side end shields of the casing of the electric motors are arranged on the spindle rail to be radially adjustable on all sides independently of one another. As the spindle rail, a longitudinal duct is used having a rectangular cross-section, one end shield being mounted directly in the bottom of the longitudinal profile, and the other end shield being mounted by means of a lid-type holding device on the top side of the longitudinal duct.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the manufacturing expenditures for a spinning or twisting machine of the initially mentioned type.
This object is achieved in preferred embodiments of the invention by providing that the stators and the rotors of the electric motors are arranged in the longitudinal duct in an exposed manner.
Because of this design, it is possible to do without any individual casings for the electric motors since their elements are arranged sufficiently inside the longitudinal duct which then serves as the casing with respect to prevent damage as well as contact by the operator. As a result of the elimination of separate motor casings, material expenditures are reduced while, in addition, servicing operations are facilitated.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the longitudinal duct is divided into at least two partial ducts, of which one partial duct contains the exposed stators and rotors of the electric motors, and the other partial duct or ducts contain the electric supply lines, the control lines and the control elements for the electric motors. By means of this development it is achieved that the spindle rail is provided with an additional function, specifically the function of a cable duct. This results in an attractive appearance while, in addition, the required electrical devices are arranged in a clear and protected manner.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the longitudinal duct consists of an essentially Y-shaped extruded profile, the upper section of which accommodates the electric motors and the lower section of which accommodates the supply lines, the control lines and the control elements, and in that the two sections are closed by detachable lids. In an expedient further development, it is also provided that the upper section has a horizontal bottom on which the spindle bearing housings are held. Expediently, the stators, with their bundles of laminations, are in this case fastened on webs of the profile which project upward from the bottom. As a result, a very simple and compact construction is achieved. This type of an extruded o drawn profile which preferably may be made of aluminum, requires very few cutting operations so that the manufacturing may be carried out at reasonable costs.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the longitudinal duct is joined together from bent metal sheets, and in that holding parts are mounted on a partition between an upper partial duct and a lower partial duct which each carry spindle bearing housings of the spindles and stators of the electric motors. These holding parts, in each case, together with a spindle and the pertaining electric motor, i.e., also with the stator, will form a structural unit which may be installed and removed as a whole as necessary.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.